The introduction of clean air is necessary for the efficient operation of an internal combustion engine. An internal combustion engine receives air and fuel and burns them in a combustion chamber in order to produce mechanical power. Efficient engine combustion is based on the proper mass flow ratio of fuel and air. Air intake pipes, or stacks, are generally located on the outside of the engine for carrying outside air into the combustion chamber of the engine.
Prior to the introduction of air into the engine, it is desirable to remove as many contaminants or particulates from the air as possible. Undesirable contaminants include particulate matter such as dirt, dust, sand, and the like. Introducing air containing dust and debris is a major source of engine wear. The piston and the cylinder barrel are particularly subject to wear in this type of engine, although any moving engine part is susceptible to accelerated wear when contaminants are contained in the inlet air.
In order to reduce this wear, air filters are necessary to clean the drawn in combustion air and filter out as many contaminants contained in the intake air as possible before the particles reach the internal combustion engine. In practice, however, these filters are often inadequate as they possess limited contaminant filtration capacity and require frequent replacement.
Thus, precleaners are often utilized to extend the air filter service period and increase engine combustion efficiency. Precleaners are generally located on the open inlet side of the air intake pipes or stacks. The function of the precleaner is to remove as many contaminants from the air as possible before the air flows into the air filter.
The precleaner imparts a swirl to the air, centrifuging out a major percentage of contaminants which may be collected in a reservoir or exhausted out on either a continuous or intermittent basis. All precleaners operate on the principle of centrifugal separation. Outside air, with its entrained contaminants, enters the precleaner from the vacuum created by the engine. The air and contaminants traverse a set of fixed static vanes, which cause the air to circulate at a great speed. The centrifugal force throws contaminants and moisture to the outer wall of the precleaner. The contaminants follow the wall until they reach an area where they are discharged back into the atmosphere or collected. Clean, dry air then enters the filter elements.
Engine air precleaners are particularly advantageous in that they extend filter life, improve fuel economy and prolong engine life. If the internal combustion engine is used in an environment where the ambient air contains large amounts of dust, dirt or other contaminants, an efficient air precleaning and filter arrangement is necessary.